Triangle
by KTEW
Summary: Five-shot. A year after the show, Ellis contemplates all of the changes that have taken place since the finale. Especially the Threesome's full-blown love triangle and how Hannah managed to distance herself from it just enough. The Glee Project, Dameron
1. Chapter 1

*Ellis*

Reunions. I normally hate them, but I was pretty sure this one was gonna be fun.

I was one of the first ones there and I'd already hugged/squeezed Emily, Bryce, and McKynleigh (of course the first four out were the first ones there), so I was sitting at the big, circular table that was surrounded by twelve chairs, eight still waiting to be filled, cheesily reminiscing while Emily and McKynleigh discussed what had happened since the finale, their conversation punctuated by Bryce's opinions and, honestly, struggle to get a word in edgewise.

The thing that had changed most was our love lives. Over the past year Emily and Bryce had gotten together – we called it Bremily – I'd gotten a boyfriend, and who could forget about Sam and Marissa? (We called that one Samrissa.) Certainly not McKynleigh, who kept gushing about how cute it was. (I'd gotten to calling Marissa "Mar" from a really good Canadian manga including a slowly-being-driven-insane, unbelievably sweet, clairvoyant, punk/goth-garbed teen named Marina.)

I was starting to wonder if maybe the fan fiction writers had been right about some things. Most of them were right about how we were paired up. One had perfectly executed Bryce and McKynleigh's unrelated brother/sister aspect, even if the writer didn't seem to like Lindsay or Cameron. Or me. And anything that didn't make me sound like a sarcastic, cynical, negative bitch had me surprisingly in character. There was one I'd really liked where we weren't ourselves, but the characters were based off of us. The weird thing was that I was the object of both Samuel and Matheus's affections… Anyway, Lindsay seemed to be the only problem in the "in character" thing. She was either bashed or a Mary Sue. Or Rachel freaking Berry all over again.

But the fandom was surprisingly more accurate about something else. Hannah liked Damian, sure, everyone knew that. She'd said it on the show, for crying out loud. But only the writers seemed to know about the second part of that story. Even if they didn't put it together. It seemed like no one knew all three parts, though. Heck, I only knew because Hannah told me. So, really, eight of my fellow reunion-ers were in for a surprise when everyone got here.

Alright, before everyone asks what the hell I'm going on about, I'll say it.

I'm talking about the so-called "Threesome"'s full-on love triangle.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm surprised this has gotten so popular so quickly! Apparently the magic word is "Dameron". ;P**

**Sorry this chapter's so short. ^^; The next two'll be longer, I promise! Although they might take longer…**

*Cameron*

It was during the finale. That was when it'd all really started. The three of us in the same room again, even if it'd only been three weeks, was pretty awesome.

But Hannah being there was making things a bit awkward – especially if Damian left for something and we wound up alone.

It was because… well, I might've been developing some feelings for her. My relationship with Macy had hit a rough patch, too, so that wasn't really helping.

But the real problem was that I could tell she liked Damian. So I didn't wanna leave _them_ alone, either. As for what Damian knew and thought… I had no clue.

At the moment Hannah was in the girls' dorm with the other five and Alex and I had no idea where Bryce, Matheus, and Samuel were, leaving me alone with Damian for the first time.

"Ah, finally alone," I said as I walked back in. I laughed a bit and looked at Damian, plopping down next to him.

He looked up, surprised, then seemed to notice the laugh. "Yeah. Like old times, huh?" He glanced around. "Hey, where'd everyone else go?"

I rolled my eyes. "Where've you been the last five minutes?"

He laughed a bit, nervously. "Sorry, zoned out. So…" he thought a moment, "girls and Alex across the hall and the others raiding the fridge?"

I chuckled. "Probably. So, what's it like, being in the final four?"

He shrugged. "Fine. Good. It'd be more fun with you and Hannah, though. I really hope I win, but at the same time, I'd be happy no matter who did." He was looking away, wrapped up in his thoughts again.

I whistled to get his attention.

"What?" he asked too quickly, jumping a bit.

I raised an eyebrow. Apparently I'd been hanging around him too long. "Why do you keep zoning out?"

He blinked, confused, then shrugged. "Sorry, I've just… got a lot on my mind."

"Like…?" I asked, adjusting my glasses.

He shrugged again. "Well, our last video shoot's tomorrow. After that's our _last_ last chance performances, and then they pick the winner. And then it's over."

I narrowed my eyes at him. That wasn't all, I could tell. He looked nervous; he was even biting his lip a little.

But I knew he wouldn't answer if I asked. So I let it go.

"You know you're gonna win, right?" I was serious.

He rolled his eyes. "Uh, Cam, they tried to send me home. They were this close," he held his fingers a centimeter apart, "to doing so. Technically, they did."

"Yes, and who got you out of that?" I grinned at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "What in the world does that have to do with anything?"

I frowned.

He laughed. "Kidding, kidding! God!" He lightly punched my arm. "Lighten up!" He smiled at me. "I love you for that, I really do."

I grinned again. "Oh, _I_ need to lighten up? And I know you do."

He blinked again, looking surprised for a second, then smiled and rolled his eyes. "C'mon," he said, jumping up and holding out his hand.

I took it and let him pull me up. "Where are we going?" I asked, looking at him questioningly, letting go of his hand, and now towering several inches over his 6".

"To join the girls," he said, grabbing my arm and dragging me to the door. "I want to see Hannah."

My eyebrows shot up. I looked at him mischievously, biting back a bit of hurt. "Oh you do, do you?"

He looked at me blankly. "What do you mean?"

His confusion made me feel a bit relieved, actually. "Oh, just go," I said, laughing a bit.

He shrugged it off and dragged me away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ta da! Part 3! Took me longer than I thought it would… Oh well. Now we hear from Hannah!**

*Hannah*

"Hey, guys," I said, laughing, as Damian dragged a semi-reluctant Cameron into the dorm.

Cameron sighed overdramatically. "Hi. I was dragged here against my will." He held up the arm Damian was holding.

Damian laughed. "Of course you were, Cameron." I seemed to be the only person to notice the spark of affection in his eyes.

But then, I also seemed to be the only one to know all three sides of our love triangle.

Cameron liked me (took me a while to figure that one out, but I did), I obviously liked Damian, and Damian liked Cameron. After Cameron quit I'd tried to talk to Damo about it, but he'd managed to wiggle out of it every time.

"Damian, let the poor boy go," McKynleigh said, giggling.

He imitated Cameron's sigh. "Fine, Miki. If that's what you want." He let go and the two of them walked over. Damian sat next to me; Cameron sat on the other side of him.

"So, what's goin' on?" Cameron asked.

"We're just catching up," I explained, still smiling.

"Elaborate," he said simply, falling onto his back. Damian looked over at him, honestly looking so in love that I couldn't believe no one else noticed.

I flinched and turned my attention back to the others.

"…and we've actually gotten really close," Miki was saying. She was talking about Bryce.

"What about me?" Ellis asked, looking fake-hurt.

"So have we, Ellis, so have we," Miki said, rolling her eyes.

Ellis laughed. "Oh, yay. Actually, I've gotten pretty close to Emily, too."

Emily sat up from where she was lying down next to her. "That's right, chica." She high-fived the slightly shorter girl. "It's easier to bond when you get kicked off a week later." She fell back.

Ellis rolled her eyes, her laugh coming out more as a scoff. Couldn't wait to see how the show would edit that.

Marissa glanced up from the book she was looking at with Lindsay. "Not much has changed for me, really. I went home and caught up with my friends. Not much else."

"Well, I was just telling everyone how I'm gonna crush you in this video," Lindsay said. She looked up and smiled at Damian, making it clearer that she was teasing.

Alex scoffed. "Good luck with that one, boo. I'm gonna win, don't deny it." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and grinned. She rolled her eyes, smiling, and pushed him off.

"Oh, c'mon, Damian's gonna win," Cameron spoke up.

Damian glanced down at him and there it was again, that look. I bit my lip.

"Oh, yeah?" Lindsay started, raising a questioning eyebrow but unable to keep the smile off of her face.

I stood up. "Hey, Damo, can I talk to you for a sec? Alone?"

He looked up, surprised. "Um, sure?" He stood up and followed me to the door.

As I was opening it, I glanced back at Cameron. He was propped up on his elbows, looking at me questioningly, almost hurt.

_Damn crushes_, I thought, slipping out.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Hannah?" Damian asked as I closed the door.

I sighed and turned to him. "You like Cameron."

His eyes widened. He tried to relax. "I, erm, don't know what you're talking about?"

I smiled a little at how epically that had failed. "Damo, you can't lie. Especially to me."

He sighed. "I know." He leaned back against the wall and stared at the ceiling. "But he likes you…" He trailed off.

"Yes, and I like you." I sighed back and leaned against the wall, next to him. "It's a love triangle. Always fun."

He looked at me, confused. "Wait, you–?"

I held up a hand, signaling for him to _shhh_. "Yes, yes, Let's not go into detail about that." I forced a little smile, but I'm pretty sure it looked sadder than I wanted it to. I turned so we were facing each other. "Look, I'm gonna step out of this and play a little matchmaker. Cameron's crush on me and my crush on you and just that. _Crushes_." I grabbed his shoulders. "I've seen the way you look at him." I shook him lightly. "_You're in love_." I unlatched one hand and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Do you deny it?"

He stared at me for a moment, then shook his head, biting his lip again.

I let go and nodded in approval. "Good. Then you get top priority."

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What?"

I smiled mischievously, trying to ignore the pain in my chest at the prospect of getting my crush together with another guy. "I'm getting you a boyfriend."

His eyes widened. "No, that isn't necessary…"

"Yes, it is," I said firmly. "Now c'mon." I grabbed his wrist and started walking.

"Um, Hannah?" he started, tugging at his wrist. "Hannah, you really don't have to do this. Hannah? Oh, come on… Wait, where are you taking me? Hannah!"

I laughed. "Oh, you'll see."

He gulped. "Great…"

"Yep!" I sped up.

**Wow, I **_**love**_** torturing Hannah, don't I? Hm. I'll have to fix that. So, next chapter should be up sometime during the week! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And now for another fluffy piece of this story! Finally getting to the Dameron now! And Hannah biting the bullet!**

*Damian*

"Stay," Hannah said, leading me to the end of the hall. She pushed me against the wall and waited for a response.

"Okay…" I said, not really sure of what to do.

She slowly backed up, pointing at my chest and mock-squinting, turned and ran.

I watched her until she turned the corner in the direction of the dorms, then gulped, tapping my fingers on the wall and wondering what on Earth she had planned.

A couple of minutes later, she came back around the corner with Cameron in tow. She was dragging him by his wrist, just like me. She stomped in my direction, obviously trying to look intimidating and failing pretty miserably.

"Hannah, _where_ are you taking me?" he asked, trying to dig his heels into the ground.

She ignored him and kept stomping until she was right next to me. She opened a door I hadn't noticed, kicked him in, and shoved me in with him.

"Uh, Hannah, what are you–" I managed to get out before she slammed the door in my face.

There was a click.

"You two are not coming out until you work this out, Damian!" she yelled through the door.

My eyes widened. "You're kidding, right?"

"Do I ever kid?" She sounded serious.

"Of course you do!" I yelled back. "You nominated yourself class clown!"

She was silent for a moment. "Well, I'm not kidding now! You have to do this before the shoot or you won't be able to concentrate!"

I groaned. "Fine!"

"Good!" She sounded happier. "Don't worry, I won't be eavesdropping! I'll be down the hall and check on you in a bit!" I heard her run off.

"Alright," I heard from behind me. I stiffened. "What just happened and why are we locked in a supply closet?"

I gulped and turned toward him. He was looking around, a bit confused, the dim lighting glinting off of his glasses.

I lightly cleared my throat. "Well, um, you like her, right?"

He blinked, surprised. "Um…" he started, looking away, "yeah." He looked back at me, too quickly. "But, I mean, she likes you." A look of realization came over his face. "Wait, you don't–"

"No!" I said immediately. It came out harsher than I'd meant for it to and I was happy she wasn't listening.

Again he looked surprised. "Oh. Okay. So why…?"

"Well…" I tried starting again. "It's a love triangle, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, kinda. Two-sided, but pretty much."

"Heh heh," I muttered, straining a bit. "No, it's not."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"There are three sides…" I said quietly, digging my heel into the ground.

He looked confused. Very confused. And… cue the realization. His eyes widened. "Wait a second, wouldn't that mean–"

"Yes," I interrupted him. "Yes, it would."

He just stared.

I gulped. "Uh, Cameron?" No response. "Cam?" I walked the few feet between us and hesitantly poked his shoulder. "Cameron?" Still nothing. I grabbed his shoulders, desperation making its way into my voice. "C'mon, Cameron! Say _something_!"

He blinked twice, surprised, before his eyes focused on me. "I, um…" he started, still looking shocked.

_Oh, forget it_, I thought, bracing myself. I reached up, grabbed his collar, pulled him down, and kissed him.

And he kissed back.

"Hey, guys, how's–"

I quickly pulled away and whipped around. Hannah was standing in the doorway, mouth agape.

"Oh," she said, her eyes wide. A smile slowly spread over her quickly reddening face. "No no, you two go back to… whatever it is you were doing. I'm just gonna, um… yeah." She eased herself back into the hall, quietly clicking the door shut behind her. Her footsteps pounded down the hall as she ran off. "Ellis! _Ellis_! I need to tell you something!"

I stared at the door for a second before turning back to Cameron. "Um, what just happened?"

"You kissed me," he said, still looking shocked.

"W-well, you kissed _back_!" I managed, just as surprised as he was, if not more so.

He didn't say anything, just stared over my shoulder.

"Why did you kiss _back_?" I exclaimed, desperation coming back into my words.

"I-I don't know…" he started, sounding confused, his gaze sliding to the ground.

Well, what was I supposed to say the that? As unsure as I was about this, I'd never cared about religion or sexuality. He'd been raised Christian – cross around his neck, songs about it, everything. Maybe not Bible tattoos, but still.

"I, um…" I started. "I won't tell anyone. I mean, if you don't want me to."

He slowly shook his head. "I just… need to figure something out."

"O-oh," I said quietly, my eyes drifting down along the wall. "Well then, I'm just going to…" I started to turn to the door.

Before I could even turn all the way around he grabbed my shoulders, leaned down, and kissed me.

And I obviously, even with how shocked and confused I was, kissed back.

"Yep," he said when we separated a moment later, both breathing just a bit harder than we had been. "I definitely like you."

So I hadn't been the only one who'd seen fireworks. This was far too good to be true.

My eyes widened. "But I-I mean…" I started, stumbling over my own tongue. "You're straight! A-and you have a _girlfriend_!"

He shrugged, toeing the ground. "Yeah, Macy and I haven't been going all that strong lately. And I…" he sighed, "I don't even know what I am anymore."

I felt for him, I really did. I hesitantly reached out for his hand, taking it when he didn't pull away.

"I'll help you through it," I offered. "Whether as a friend or… something else, I'll be there for you."

He smiled a little. "Okay, you know what? This is the only place in the building without cameras. So just shut it with the motivational speaking and kiss me again."

I fought the urge to beam and happily complied.

Yep, it was official. No matter who won, this week was gonna be a good one.

**Fluffy fluffy fluff. 3 Now don't forget this is a five-shot! We still haven't seen them confess to the rest of the cast!**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahhhhhhhh, last chapter! Finally! And now back to you, Ellis!**

*Ellis*

"It's too quiet in here!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and whipped around.

"Shame on you!" Alex continued, walking in. "It's a party! Get up! Dance!"

I laughed. "Yeah, Alex. _I'm_ gonna dance. Good luck with that one."

"It's not a party, Alex," McKynleigh pointed out. "It's a reunion."

Emily pushed her playfully. "C'mon, Miki! Live a little! Dance with me!" She stood up and held out a hand. McKynleigh laughed, took it, and stood up.

"Uh, what about me?" Bryce spoke up.

Alex cut between the girls. "Emily, go dance with your boy. I'll take Miss 5.0 GPA."

"It was 4.5!" Miki said indignantly.

Emily laughed at her, let go of her hand, and drifted over to Bryce.

"Hey-ey, everybody!"

I turned around just as Marissa walked in. "How've you guys been?" she asked, stopping next to me.

"Well…" Alex started. Marissa drifted over to him.

McKynleigh rolled her eyes and walked away from him and over to me. "I have the strange feeling he's gonna be talking until Sam gets over here and pulls her away," she said, sitting down.

I nodded. "Or until Hannah gets here and he runs to her."

She giggled. "Yeah. Hey, you wanna dance? At least until a certain someone gets here?" She winked at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Uh, no thanks. _He_'s gonna make me dance."

She nodded. "Yeah, probably." She paused, frowned, and narrowed her eyes at me. "Wait, are you _happy_ you didn't stay around for another two weeks?"

I shrugged. "Kinda… I'm pretty sure I would've gotten out instead of you."

"Either way, you would've been around him for two more weeks," she said, smiling again. "Maybe you would've gotten together on set instead of over Skype."

I rolled my eyes again. "Whatever you say."

"Hey, Ellis."

I jumped, hearing the voice in my ear, and turned, scowling.

"Hi, Matheus!" McKynleigh said happily.

My scowl faded and I sighed. "_Please_ don't do that."

"Sorry," he said, nervously scratching the back of his head.

I sighed again. "Just sit," I said, gesturing to the seat next to me.

"Why are Bryce and Emily the only ones dancing?" he asked, not sitting.

"Because Alex is talking to Marissa and no one else wants to," I said, muttering the last part.

He looked me up and down for a moment before holding out his hand.

"Ha ha no," I deadpanned.

He grabbed my wrist and yanked me out of my seat.

"No," I said, eyes wide as he started walking. I dug my heels into the ground. "No, let go! Do not want! _McKynleigh_!" I could hear her laughing.

"Hi, everyone!"

I glanced over and saw an overly excited Lindsay standing in the doorway.

"Lindsay, help!" I yelled.

She flounced over. "Hey, Ellis! What'd you need?"

I grabbed her with the hand whose wrist wasn't in a death grip. "He wants me to dance."

She raised an eyebrow. "You don't wanna dance with your boyfriend?"

"You make it sound so bad!" I complained. "I don't wanna _dance_! At all!"

"Why not?" she asked, confused.

Matheus sighed. "She says she doesn't dance."

"I don't!" I agreed. "Less than Cameron and Damian! It's not gonna happen!" I paused. "Wait a second…" I'd actually managed to remind myself of something. I let go of her, stood on my toes, and did a quick roll, muttering to myself. "Lindsay, Matheus, Bryce, Emily, McKynleigh, Marissa, Alex… Where's Samuel?" I glanced back at Lindsay. She shrugged.

"Matheus, I'll dance with you until Sam shows up," I sighed.

He smiled. "Deal." He paused for a moment, confused. "Wait, why until–"

He was cut off by, shockingly enough, Sam coming in. I turned to and studied him for a moment. Ever since I'd read about Jeryn and Lulu I'd been trying to see him like that. It wasn't working.

"Okay, he's here now!" I said happily, turning back to Matheus. "Please let go!"

He frowned, but did. He sighed and turned to the girl still sitting at the table. "McKynleigh, dance with me?"

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "Fine, fine." She stood up and walked over, towering a foot and a half over him.

"Could you take off the five-inch heels?" he asked, pointedly staring at her feet.

She sighed, leaned down, unstrapped them, and slid them off. When she straightened up, he still didn't come up to her shoulder. Not even close.

"Alright, this could be a problem…" he started.

I slipped away from their soon-to-be arguing, walked over to the table, grabbed my phone, and sent a quick text.

"Girl, _what_ are you doing?"

I rolled my eyes at Alex's weird ability to sneak up on me. "Just telling Hannah that everyone's here," I said, not turning around.

"Why…?" he asked.

I turned around, setting my phone on the table. He even managed to make "confused" look diva-esque.

"You'll find out soon enough," I said, not really paying attention to the words coming out of my mouth. I looked around. Bryce and Emily were dancing and, as great a dancer as he was, he was having trouble keeping up with her. McKynleigh and Matheus were arguing over height differences, with Lindsay trying to get them to calm down. Marissa and Samuel were chatting in the back of the room. And Alex was still looking at me skeptically.

"Look out, people! The diva is _back_!"

This time I was the only one who _didn't_ jump. Everyone turned to look at Hannah, who was standing in the doorway in what was officially the most ridiculous pose she'd ever done.

She stood like that for a minute, leaning against the wall, Covergirl-style, before glancing back and frowning.

"One moment, please," she said, smiling sheepishly and disappearing back into the hall. Everyone was quiet as three voices from that general area overlapped, obviously arguing.

A minute or so later she came back, literally pushing Cameron and Damian in before her. She stepped to the side and gestured a la Vana White. "May I present to you… Jessie's Girl and Skinny Jeans!" she said happily.

"What!" they cried in unison. I'd be a bit defensive, too, if she'd just told everyone the purposely embarrassing nickname my boyfriend gave me.

"You should've come in when I told you to," she said, crossing her arms. "Now, I believe you have something to tell everyone?"

They both paled.

"N-not really…" Cameron muttered.

Damian gulped. "I, um, I do." Hannah smiled warmly at him before drifting off to the side. "I… we're… it's…" he started, trying to find the words.

Cameron bit his lip, watching Damian stutter. "We're dating," he finished for him. He reached down and squeezed his hand.

For a moment, no one said anything. The four of us watched the other eight, waiting for a reaction.

"Well it's about damn time!" Alex yelled.

This was met with a loud round of cheers and applause.

"See, guys?" I just managed to hear Hannah say as she hugged them both. "Told you they'd love it."

They both rolled their eyes and pushed her off, laughing. Cameron took Damian's hand again – Hannah's hug had made him let go – and started walking toward the table.

I jumped up before they were halfway there. "Kiss!" I yelled.

McKynleigh laughed, still sitting next to me, and took it up. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

She nudged Marissa, who was now sitting next to her, and soon all of the girls – and, surprisingly, all of the guys – were chanting it.

Cameron turned to a blushing Damian, leaned down, and kissed him.

The girls and Alex cheered and "d'aww"ed, while the other boys wolf whistled.

The two of them broke apart after a moment, both a shade of pink, walked over, and finally sat down next to Hannah. Everyone automatically started bombarding them with questions. I laughed along at how awkward and ridiculous some of them were.

God, it'd been a year already. Time really does fly, doesn't it? It was actually already time for a new group of Gleeks to take our place. And, well, I didn't much know about this season's cast, but I did know this.

I hoped their year was as good as ours.

**And it's **_**done**_**! I hope everyone enjoyed! R&R!**


End file.
